


Beg Me For It

by fandomfreak2



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, kind a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfreak2/pseuds/fandomfreak2
Summary: Hercules started to slowly drift his hands up, up his thighs, lightly up his sensitive cock, up his stomach, up his chest, all the way up until his hands reached his boyfriend’s throat. It didn’t choke or tighten. His hand just sat there, ready.“Beg me for it, slut.”





	Beg Me For It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this. Please don't hurt me.

Hercules’ hands were threaded into Lafayette’s curls. He was playing with the curls, pulling them until Laf made that little sound. A whispered moan. Lafayette loved his hair. He always had. But the only person who loved it more than him was Hercules. 

Lafayette was sitting on Hercules’ lap, cross legged, and incredibly hard. Another small yank caused another moan to be forced out of his mouth. Lafayette was lost in the sensations, the pain turned to pleasure, and then it stopped.

“Herc” Lafayette whined.

Hercules spun him around, making Lafayette face him. His hands had moved from his curls to Lafayette’s thighs. Lafayette's arms were thrown lazily around Herc’s shoulders. Hercules stared at him for several moments before two words exited his lips.

“Beg me.”

Lafayette blinked for several seconds, confused. “W-what?” he stuttered.

“Beg me for it” Hercules whispered in his ear. “Beg me to hurt you”

Hercules started to slowly drift his hands up, up his thighs, lightly up his sensitive cock, up his stomach, up his chest, all the way up until his hands reached his boyfriend’s throat. It didn’t choke or tighten. His hand just sat there, ready.

“Beg me for it, slut.”

A high pitched whine erupted from Lafayette’s throat. “Please.” 

One hand tightened on his throat and the other quickly tightened on his partner’s hair and yanked as hard as it could. 

A shameless moan echoed through the room. Hercules smirked and released the curls he had in his grip. 

"Is that what you wanted baby?" 

He let his hands drop down to his boyfriend's cock and slid his thumb across the underside of his submissive's dick. 

"Herc-" Lafayette choked out.

Hercules lifted his hands off of Laf's cock and grabbed at his throat. He slowly lowered his boyfriend down on the sheets and took the tip into his mouth. Lafayette's hands tried to grasp at the top of his head, trying to find something to grab onto. Hercules let his tongue run over the veins covering his sub's cock, top to bottom. He felt his boyfriend bucking his hips up and he slid his mouth off. 

"NO" Laf screamed. "Please, no, please."

Hercules smirked at him. He placed at chaste kiss against Lafayette's lips. 

"I love you."

Lafayette looked up at his domitnant, his boyfriend, with tears in his eyes. 

"I love you too."


End file.
